


Too Hot

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Deviant, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Talk of Anal Fingering, Talk of Anal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Day 1 of Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash Drabble Challenge. Prompt:Sultry nights





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/23724.html)

“Leave off, Jamie,” Teddy said as he lazily batted him away.

“Come on, Ted, _please_.” James didn’t stop lightly rutting against Teddy’s thigh.

“Too hot…”

“So crack open a window and fuck me.”

Teddy groaned, giving James another pathetic shove. “They’re open. No air tonight. No energy…”

James leaned in again, trailing kisses along his collarbone. “Want you in me. Want your cock. Just lay behind me, fuck me nice and slow, yeah? Slow and deep.”

Teddy sighed; James could tell he was near to giving in.

“Fingered myself open in the shower, Ted. All ready for you…”

“Roll over.”


End file.
